1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lead frame for use in packages for mounting semiconductor elements. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a lead frame used in a quad flat non-leaded package (QFN), and to a semiconductor package using the lead frame.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor package typically comprises a substrate, a first chip, and a second chip. The first chip is disposed on the substrate and the second chip is disposed on the first chip, that is, the first chip is sandwiched between the substrate and the second chip. However, the semiconductor chip package has a big volume so as not to meet the development of miniaturized electronic products.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.